Episode III: The Journals of Doctor Gerald
by Slim Shadow
Summary: These are documents taken from the Space Colony ARK written by Doctor Gerald Robotnik. As the Black Comet is getting closer to Earth's orbital path, Doctor Gerald discovers something more to the comet that will shock him.
1. Prologue

**Episode III: The Journals of Doctor Gerald**

**Prologue**

History has passed through this universe, and it has made its way to the time when the World was all united under peace and the President led a project in 2013 to make the first space colony orbiting Earth. After over thirty years of construction by tens of thousands of astronauts, the ARK was finished in the year, 2047. Heading in its scientific project wing was an appointed Gerald Robotnik carried up from Area 51. Inhereting all of Grigory's skills and knowledge, he set off into space to find out the secrets of the other world. He also brought with him a piece of Anubis' rottings from his casket. His journey and research have been recorded into the logs of the Space Colony ARK.


	2. Journal Entry 1

**ARK database: Journal entries**

**Crew member: Dr. Gerald Robotnik**

**File#: ARK-169**

**Career: Professor of Multiple Sciences; Head researcher**

**Government Employee#: A51-2593**

**Journal entry #1, April 17, 2048, 14:50 EST**

Good afternoon to whom is reading this. I would like to welcome you, whoever you are, to my journal. You will gain vital information about my works and my discoveries. I would also extend my thanks for the President for appointing me here at this time. Oh, it felt like yesterday when I graduated from secret academy. It was one of my single experiences that I just simply cannot forget. There were few who taken our class, and our class was headed by my father, Grigory. Unfortunately, my father cannot be here. He has died because of a stroke. Probably thinking of that Nova creature that he created. Poor father. Still thinking about the time he put his creation in embalming fluid to preserve her. He also put the thing under cement so no one will find it. I will continue my father's legacy. He didn't have a single word for me when he died. He just gave me a test tube full of mush and a golden jewel. There was more with the jewel. It had a piece of paper with writing. It said, "To my son, Gerald, I gave you these two items. The rottings in the tube is DNA of the fabled Anubis blended with various DNA components written in the buried walls of a hidden tomb. You might get an echidna, a hedgehog, a hawk, any type of creature imaginable. The origins of these creatures are from a world unknown to ours. This jewel, which I call a chaos emerald because of its massive power, could be the key to unlocking the other world. I am asking you to discover that world. Not to take it over, but to discover it. This scientific journey would lead to a discovery of a new dimension, a new Earth. This new world will be a doorway to interdimensional diplomacy and a new peace. Good luck on your journey, signed Dr. Grigory Robotnik." I will continue my father's legacy. I will work on Project Shadow and succeed for my father.


	3. Journal Entry 2

**Journal entry #2, November 24th, 2048, 08:43 EST**

My first crack at Project Shadow was a complete failure. As it seems, I didn't get the DNA that I wanted. The DNA seemed to be more reptilian. There were no reptiles on the walls of the tomb, but, like my father said, there is no telling what I can make. Wait, I just realized something when I was writing this. One of my scientific aides brought a lizard into the laboratory to do research on regeneration. That man wants to find the cure for amputation. If humans can regenerate their limbs, there will be no need for artificial limbs. That man can win a Nobel Prize. Getting to the matter at hand, my hunch is that the lizard tampered with my DNA that I had. Observing the test tube of DNA, I have found a shedded scale probably from that little lizard. But, it is polite to give it a name, so I will call it the Biolizard. The lizard has one strange thing about it. He keeps on growing nearly endlessly. When it stops, I think it will not be what I expected. Hopefully, I will be able to communicate with it. Most likely, he will be a wild beast. I will prepare another clone just in case the thing turns out as I thought. The reason behind the name, "Shadow" was because, the thing that I am cloning, Anubis, was said to be an immortal god of Ra. This mythical beast trampled over Egypt and casted a _shadow_ over the world. He was ready to conquer the world with his army, but three lucky and powerful people took down his army with help of humans, man-like animals, and mutinous greyhounds. The true legend is known by few, including my father. It also featured seven other chaos emeralds, located in the other world. I guess this eighth one is the key to power. Amazing, if I do say so myself.


	4. Journal Entry 3

**Journal entry #3, July 15, 2049, 19:41 EST**

I have grown to love this place so much. This laboratory of scientists is more of an average house full of friends and family. My fellow people that I work with do not call me by my last name, but they call me Dr. Gerald. I do not feel insulted by any means, but homely. I feel like my fellow scientists are more like brothers and sisters. Speaking of relatives, my wife, Tannis, is bringing up on board my grand daughter, Maria, and one of my nephews, Ivo. Maria is a six year old girl with one of the most beautiful eyes and hair I have seen in the entire world. I have heard that she will bring her blue dress on board. I love that dress. About my nephew, Ivo, I would have to say that he is a problem child. He is always disloyal to his parents' orders, he destroys home property with whatever he can find, I even found out that he shoplifted in a convenience store. In school, he can conjure up some riotous fifth graders out of preparatory schoolkids. I wonder if he can be a future Hitler or something of that calibre. I have heard that my species of the second Shadow was a hedgehog. The great thing about it was that I was told the color of the hedgehog was an almost pure black, with a white crest on the chest. It will undergo accelerated aging and maturation until it becomes a great hedgehog that can blend in with my family so well. With his black fur, he does look like a shadow, so I will name him, "Shadow the Hedgehog."


	5. Journal Entry 4

**Journal entry #4, December 31st, 2049, 23:18 EST**

Ah, Halfway throgh a century. At least there aren't any thing wrong with what is happenning here. My naturally and artificially made children are coping nicely. I have observed some abnormal growth patterns with the Biolizard, yet Shadow is going under stable growth. I always wondered what is in the mind of a problem child. I invited my nephew to my lab to get to know each other. As it seems, it has occurred to me that Ivo has stumbled upon the Ancient Egyptian past that Anubis has took over. He absorbed the stories like a sponge and, eventually, Anubis became his role model. He has formed this great vision of a warrior and an opressive dictator in his mind that I cannot stand what he will do in this world. Yet, he is smarter than I imagined. He made a man-like robot at the young age of nine. He is currently eleven and he finished a college course on multiple sciences and mathematics. It is projected that he can be a master within three years. I do not know what he can do with that power. Something interesting has caught my eye the other day. My telescope has picked up a stunning comet that I call the Black Comet. It had a lusture similar to ultraviolet light. A closer look makes the comet a spectacular site. It looks like a huge rock formation. This is certainly amazing. This is the first time a comet like this has ever been seen near the orbit of our solar system. Scientists have been observing the movement of the Black Comet and they say that it will come within Earth's orbit in the year 2052. Reports all around the world is covering the coming of the Black Comet. I cannot believe how many people are catching its beauty off of satellite photos and one of our own. I agree. The Black Comet will be a great spectacle for all of Earth to see. Happy new year.


	6. Journal Entry 5

**Journal entry #5, September 4th, 2050, 08:39 EST**

I have witnessed a formation of a new military group called the Guardian Unit of Nations, abbreviated to GUN. This group is made up of 72 nations of military intelligence and power. This group's function is supposed to fight forces that disturb the peace and could cause another war. This can be a sign of the need of united peace being fulfilled. I wonder what will be the first conflict they will deal with? My Biolizard is getting so huge. Scientists want contractors to make a bigger stasis pod for the beast. He has very outgrown his old pod and he needs to get into a bigger one. His genetic DNA is meshing with a little drain. But how are we going to move him? Maria has found a friend on board. He is very bratty, but nice and respectable, unlike my nephew. I have been observing the Black Comet for some time and it seems that there were some signs of life on the comet. I saw a pattern on the comet that looked like a rectangular platform. Is there some type of intelligent species riding the comet and making their home on it? Only one way to tell. I launched a probe to the comet to observe its atmosphere and see if it can support life. Time will tell. We are the only humans with knowledge of the patterns due to Earth's air visibility and the ARK having no air in its outer atmosphere. Speaking of which, they plan to make an atmosphere on the ARK because of last New Year when we didn't celebrate 2050 with fireworks. Plus, people want to experiment with anti-gravity sports outside of our centripicular gravitation. The sports will be enjoyable to watch during our breaks.


End file.
